


Big Baby Brawler

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Snakeman. Being a princess is hard, so instead of committing to such a life, Peach decided early on that she would become a boxer instead. Perhaps a little too early if her wardrobe was anything to go by.
Kudos: 7





	Big Baby Brawler

Cheers. Screams. Thuds. All this and more could be heard echoing across the arena as two fighters duked it out in front of thousands of people. Blow after blow, juke after juke, the intensity of the match only grew as each second on the timer passed. Neither combatant was ready to give up, and the fans cheering them on certainly weren’t ready for it to end either. In this case, there was one particular fighter that the majority were rooting for, and she was a fighter the likes of which stunned any who saw her.

The first fighter was a swift and powerful lightweight, and if you weren’t careful, she’d send you to the stars. Weighing in around 135 pounds with moves like a featherweight, it’s the star princess herself, Rosalina. The shooting star boxer wore a very basic boxing outfit, nothing too out of the ordinary other than perhaps the luma-esq design on the front of her tank top. Normally, there would be a sponsor logo somewhere, but with her reach, not even the sky was the limit for her.

The second fighter, the one who’s fans seemingly cheered the loudest for, was a fast and agile woman with enough power to rival the explosive blast of a bomb-omb. Weighing in around 160 pounds was none other than the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself, Peach. Of course, she wasn’t much of a princess these days, and some could argue that she didn’t even look like much of a fighter either, at least not in her current attire.

Unlike her opponent, Peach’s attire was more akin to that of a costume. Rather than wear anything even remotely related to the sport, the blonde woman wore three distinct pieces of clothing. On her head, a bright pink bonnet. Her torso, a small pink bib with a mushroom on it, the small cloth doing absolutely nothing to cover the young woman’s breasts. Last but not least, swaddled around Peach’s waist was a thick crinkly adult diaper that was printed front to back with the most babyish designs that would make a baby’s diaper jealous.

When she first came onto the scene, her outfit was met with ridicule and harsh words, but after taking out tougher and tougher opponents, people started to root for the big baby instead of against her. It was almost like the ultimate underdog. People see a baby in the ring with a clearly adult woman on the other end, and it’s like they feel no other choice but to root for Peach. Not to mention the psychological effect it has on the other boxer. Just imagining defeat by the diapered woman was enough to shake their brain enough for the baby boxer to come out on top.

With mere seconds left on the clock, it was a dash to the finish to see who could knock the other out in time before the match ended in a draw. Rosalina found the pressure getting to her, she wanted the knockout so badly that she put her everything into one punch. She hoped that her hastiness would work to her advantage and catch Peach of guard, but it was the former princess who caught Rosalina off guard with her signature move.

Right before the star princess threw her punch, her eyes widened when she saw the diapered woman puffing out her cheeks and straining her face. Rosalina had heard tales of this look, even watched it in past matches with other fighters, but never had she ever seen it up close herself. She knew it could only mean one thing.

Right after Peach started straining, a brassy fart rang throughout the arena before the back of the baby boxer’s diaper exploded outwards as fresh warm mush plopped into the back of the crinkly undergarment. It was so loud that it even silenced the roaring cheers of the fans in the stands. Now all they could do was stare wide-eyed with their jaws dropped as they waited for the epic conclusion to the fight.

Rosalina thought that she was prepared for this, but nothing could have prepared her for this. The star princess tried to stop her assault, but the momentum was already there and there was no way to stop. Because of her indecisiveness, she accidently pulled her punch, and while it hit Peach, she might as well have hit the other woman with a pillow. Before Rosalina knew it, Peach delivered a nasty left hook to her face, sending the star princess flying to the side of the ring as the bell rang.

Rosalina’s body rolled and flopped all the way to the edge where the ropes just barely caught her. The referee stood there and waited to see if she would get up, but the star princess just laid there motionless as a bit of blood dripped from her mouth. It was a tough call to make, but the ref eventually managed to find his voice and announce the winner of the match.

“And the winner is…The Pink Bomber!” The referee shouted into the microphone, causing all the fans in the arena to burst out with applause and cheers.

Looking down at her defeated opponent, Peach smiled and let out a small laugh before flipping her hair and taking her leave of the arena. The last thing she saw was Rosalina’s team hurrying to get the poor woman on a stretcher and to the infirmary. After a loss like that, the diapered boxer was certain that her opponent’s physical injuries were going to be the least of her worries.

“Oh my gosh! You did great out there, Peach!” A young spunky girl exclaimed as the baby boxer walked towards her. She looked like a crazed fan with how she looked and acted, but Peach didn’t even bat an eye at her existence.

“Thanks. The Poopy Pamper Packing gets them every time.” Peach replied as she gave the back of her fully loaded diaper a few hard smacks, causing the mess inside to spread and squelch as she did so.

The other woman giggled. “You’re so funny Peach!” She commented before following the baby boxer into the locker room, neither Peach nor the bouncers doing anything to stop this person.

When the pair made it behind closed doors, the former Mushroom Princess let out a loud sigh as she walked over to a bench and sat down, squishing the slimy mess in her diaper and forcing a lot of it into the front. The diapered woman knew that it was going to be a hassle to clean up later now, but she neither cared, nor did she even take that into consideration, especially since that wasn’t even her job to begin with.

“Oh boy…” The other girl said with an exasperated sigh as she watched the baby boxer casually shift about, carelessly making an even bigger mess in her diaper than there would have been with just the act of dumping alone.

This wasn’t the first time Peach has done this after a match, and the fangirl knew that this certainly wasn’t going to be the last.

“Peach, you’re doing it again.” The young woman said as she pointed at the boxer’s crotch, hoping that was all she needed to do to get the point across.

“Huh?” Peach questioned as she looked down were the finger was pointing, quickly realizing what the other girl was referring to and letting out a surprised gasp. “Oh! I totally forgot, mommy.! The Pink Bomber exclaimed before quickly standing up, but the damage was already done as shown by the back of her diaper clinging tightly to the boxer’s bottom.

“It’s…alright. I’ll just change you when we get back.” She replied, not wanting to sully Peach’s victory with something so trivial.

Not being one to argue, Peach just shrugged her shoulders and plopped back down in her messy rear with a loud plop, causing her mommy to wince since she was the one who had to clean it up later.

The two had been in a relationship for a while now. In the beginning, the baby act was nothing more than a way to get a rise out of people while getting Peach’s career jump-started. There was never such a thing as bad press, and the former princess was going to use that to her advantage to climb, or in this case crawl, all the way to the top.

It was right after The Pink Bomber’s first match when the young girl approached Peach. At first, the former princess was of course weirded out by her, but she also felt a sort of connection form within the first few seconds. It was hard to explain, and even now the blonde woman couldn’t figure out what it was, chalking it up to a weird act of fate that she couldn’t have been happier about.

“Alright, our ride should be waiting outside for us. Now let’s go back to the room and get you out of that tinky diapee.” The woman cooed as she came up from behind Peach and gave the diapered woman a firm pat on her rear, making even more of a mess than there already was. It wasn’t like it could get any worse, so she figured she might as well have some fun of her own.

Startled by the sudden diaper pat, Peach jumped up, the sound of her diaper crinkling filling the locker room with its ear piercingly loud rustling. The diapered boxer puffed her cheeks out at her mommy, pouting at how mean she was for startling her like that, but the other woman just giggled in response. Peach was going to see who was laughing last when they got back and she took another massive dump in her diapers right after being changed. If her mommy thought that the baby boxer was finished filling her diapers, the older woman was going to be in for a surprise of her own.

After sitting in traffic for what seemed like ages, the pair arrived at their hotel room and quickly made their way up to the suite, avoiding both staff and paparazzi alike with amazing luck. It would have been fine if a few pictures were snapped at the arena, but Peach’s diaper had seen much better days, especially after the car ride. If the crinkly undergarment was totally soiled during the fight, it sure did right before they made it to the hotel, especially since the diapered woman decided to get a little handsy along the way.

As a safety precaution, Peach’s mommy went into the room first to see if there was anyone inside and hiding out to try and get a sneak peek behind the scenes. Once she concluded there was no one else in the room with her, she opened the door for the former princess so she could waddle her stinky butt in.

“Phew, looks like we got lucky this time. Alright, let’s get that poopy diaper of yours changed.” The older woman said as she breathed in the lavender scented air of the room, taking in as much as she could before inevitably having to be forced to breathe in a less than desirable aroma.

Wanting to get this over with as soon as possible herself, Peach went ahead and grabbed one of the hotel towels and laid it on the floor before laying herself right on top of it, but not before giving the heavily soiled undergarment one last squish against her privates just for the fun of it.

Even as she was getting the necessary changing supplies, the older woman shivered when she heard the loud squelching of the diaper from the other room. Again, it wasn’t like it could have gotten any worse than it already was, but in her mind, it just felt like somehow, someway, it was in fact worse than before.

Not about to let some measly messy diaper get the better of her though, Peach’s mommy took a deep breath and steadied herself before walking out of the bathroom with wipes, powder, and oil, everything she was going to need to tackle the baby boxer’s smelly pamper.

When she got back, the young girl immediately noticed that her charge’s diaper had almost doubled in size, the crinkly undergarment bulging about halfway to her knees. Having mentally prepared for this, she just gulped and set down the changing supplies before quickly opening up the diaper’s tapes.

Before opening the diaper completely, the young girl took a deep breath before letting the soiled undergarment fall to the floor with a loud plop, taking some wipes and using them to clear out as much as the gunk on the baby boxer’s crotch as possible. Thankfully, this wasn’t her first diaper change, so the fanatic was easily able to clean up her baby’s bottom and roll the dirty diaper up before needing to take another breath.

Once the old padding was set aside, Peach’s mommy grabbed and unfolded a fresh diaper before having the blonde girl raise her legs for the crinkly undergarment to be slid under her butt. A few moments of positioning later and the young girl had Peach lower her legs for the final part of the change.

First off was some baby oil, the young girl taking a few squirts and lathering her hands with it before massaging the sweet-scented oil into Peach’s skin, making sure to cover as much surface area as possible before returning to the bottle for a second coat. Because of how cold it was, the blonde girl couldn’t help but shift her legs in response. Peach quickly rectified this and got back into position, but it was taking everything to not move, especially when her caretaker moved in towards her womanhood.

The second go around wasn’t as cold as the first, so Peach didn’t flinch as much as she did when the oil was first being applied. Just a slight twitch of her legs before getting a hold of herself so her mommy could finish up quickly.

After about a minute had passed and the young girl thought that she had covered just about every nook and cranny with baby oil, she grabbed a wet wipe to clean her hands off before reaching for the baby powder. With a twist of the lid, a puff of white smoke burst from the container, instantly filling the air around the young girl’s nose with a nostalgic scent that made her sigh with delight.

Gripping the bottle tighter now, the young woman leaned in and turned it over slightly, sprinkling the powder gently over Peach’s glistening privates until it was completely coated like a light blanket of snow.

Smiling at her handiwork, at that was left was to grab the front of the thick padding and pull it up tightly against the baby boxer’s waist, the young woman holding it there tightly with her right hand while the other reached back and peeled back one of the adhesive strips to apply it to the landing zone. After that, she swapped hands and did the same thing for the other side, only going back to the left once the right was completely applied and then dusting her hands off.

“Oh boy, that was definitely one of your biggest messes yet!” Peach’s mommy exclaimed, putting a lot of emphasis on definitely because she didn’t want to undersell just how massive and smelly it was.

The blonde boxer blushed. It was a rare occasion, but the younger girl definitely knew what buttons to press when it came to making the former princess’ face light up brighter than a Christmas tree. On the off chance her mommy did manage to make her blush, even she couldn’t help but melt in the palm of her hands and just let her mind slip into a state of mind that really reflected the babyish attire that she wore nearly 24/7 at this point.

“Y-yesh mommy…” Peach stuttered, the blonde woman totally at a loss for words with her mommy.

“Sounds like someone might be ready to go nini early tonight.” The young woman teased, giving her baby girl a wink as she stuck out her tongue before making her way to the mini fridge.

“No! I dun wanna go nini early!” The blonde woman protested as she stomped her foot on the ground, her babyish nature really starting to come out in full force now.

“Are you sure about that? I was thinking that we could maybe do some…activities together before going to sleep.” Peach’s mommy paused there for a second, hinting at what she was planning might actually be worth the prospect of retiring early for once since the blonde boxer normally stayed up late scrolling through social media.

Peach gulped. Sweat dripped down the side of her forehead as she considered what her mommy was suggesting. It didn’t take long for the diapered woman to make up her mind though. From the second her mommy mentioned activities in that sweet seductive voice of hers, Peach knew what her answer was going to be. If anything, the time spend “making up her mind” was her just coming to terms with the fact that her mommy held all the cards, and she had no choice but to fold.

“I…guess that sounds alright.” Peach replied as she swayed her hips from side to side, her diaper crinkling loudly with every move. She tried to sound like she wasn’t too enthralled by the idea, but for her mommy, that kind of response showed that her big baby just couldn’t wait to get into bed.

Humoring her diapered charge, the young woman just smirked as she continued with what she was doing, rummaging through the fridge until she found an acceptable beverage for the both of the to enjoy. For her, an orange soda that she had bought at a convenience store hours before the boxing match had started. As for Peach, it was the same thing her mommy had her drink every night, a large baby bottle of milk that may or may not of had laxatives to keep her baby boxer regular.

“Alright sweetie, open wide for the nummy baba!” The young woman cooed as she wiggled the bottle in front of Peach’s face with a smug smile on her face.

After letting out an annoyed grunt, the blonde woman looked down at the bottle’s nipple before slowly opening her mouth, allowing the rubber teat to gently glide into her gaping maw with ease.

Despite how reluctant Peach was to let the bottle into her mouth, the diapered boxer instantly started chugging the sweet and creamy liquid that was trapped inside. It reminded her of another drink, one that was warmer and much more intimate. She was hopeful that she and her mommy would perhaps indulge in that later that night, but she wouldn’t be disappointed either way.

“That’s it. Baby. Make sure to drink it all up.” The young woman cooed as she tilted the bottle slightly higher.

A few minutes later, Peach had completely drained the bottle of its contents. Only a few drops that stuck to the sides remained as the rubbed nipple was plucked from her mouth.

“Hey!” The diapered woman cried as the bottle was taken from her. It did her no good to keep it there since there was nothing left to drink, but what she really wanted was the sensation of suckling that it provided.

Luckily, her mommy was prepared, taking a large pink pacifier from her pocket and popping it into the cranky baby’s mouth. The blonde woman was surprised at first, but it didn’t take long before her mouth instinctively started to suckle on the pacifier.

“T-tank you mama.” Peach lisped before giving the soother a few hard suckles.

The young woman smiled. “You’re welcome sweetie.” She replied, giving the big baby’s hair a light ruffle before walking over to the giant king-sized bed, giving it a few hard pats to signal to Peach that it was time for those activities she was talking about earlier.

Feeling a little anxious about it all, the diapered woman hesitantly waddled over to the bed where her mommy was, the sound of her diaper crinkling drowning out what would have been a deafening silence. The closer she got, the faster her heart raced. By the time she made it to the edge of the bed, Peach felt like her heart was going to jump straight out of her chest. The diapered woman didn’t even realize that she had drenched her diaper at some point, the poofy padding now swollen and stained yellow with all the hot urine trapped inside of it.

Her mommy noticed, but she didn’t care to point it out. A wet diaper was going to be the least of the big baby’s worries after the fun they were going to have tonight. Between all the antics and potential side effects of that bottle Peach had earlier, the blonde girl’s diaper was going to be nothing less than destroyed by the end of it all.

It took a moment, but Peach eventually crawled into the bed beside her mommy, the two gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes for a moment before the young woman went in for the kiss. She closed her eyes has her lips landed on Peach’s, the baby boxer going with the flow and kissing back as she two closed her eyes. The sounds of lips smacking filled the air along with the occasional crinkle, each girl pulling back and readjusting themselves just to make the intimate moment last even longer.

In the middle of it all, Peach’s mommy had a hand slowly moving down the toned girl’s body, her fingers snaking their way down until they reached the warm, swollen plastic of the blonde girl’s diaper, pressing them against Peach’s crotch and inciting a light moan out of her.

“You’re such a naughty girl, peeing in your fresh diapee right after mommy put it on.” The young woman taunted as she pressed just her middle finger against the damp padding knowing full well that she was directly above Peach’s pussy.

The blonde woman let out another moan. She was completely at her mommy’s mercy now, and there was nothing she could do about it even if she wanted to. It was like she was playing right into her hands, marionetting this whole thing like an expert puppet master. At first, Peach just thought it was all in her head, that was until a loud bubbly fart erupted from her rear as her tummy began to make an ominous gurgling sound.

“Uh-oh! Sounds like someone needs to make a stinky present for mommy. Go on baby, just relax and push it all out.” The young woman whispered in Peach’s ear as another brassy fart escaped from between the diapered woman’s cheeks.

Unable to resist her mommy’s words, Peach took a deep breath and started to push, her face clearly straining with her cheeks puffed out as her body violently shook. She could feel the laxatives forcing her tummy to churn, but the diapered boxer couldn’t get anything out for the life of her for the first few minutes. It was only after a few attempts that the former princess was able to finally do what her mommy asked.

“Hrrng!” Peach grunted before lifting up her legs and letting loose a rapid torrent of foul-smelling mush into the seat of her pampers. The mushy sludge piled in like a wave, bulging the padding out before sliding into the bottom, followed by another muddy wave and so forth until a sphere like bulge was protruding out the back.

It all happened so fast that Peach didn’t even realize when she was finished, continuing to grunt well after all the slimy mush that had been building up inside of her was expelled and sitting nicely in her packed pampers. It might have been because of the laxatives, but regardless of the cause, the diapered woman let out a sigh of relief as she lowered her legs back down onto the bed.

“Ah! I made a poopoo in my diapee!” Peach gurgled before letting out a childish giggle, her butt wiggling back and forth and causing the diaper to make very loud crinkling and squelching noises.

“Yes, you did! Who’s a big stinky baby? Is it Peach?” The young woman cooed as she shuffled in closer to the big baby, using this moment to take off what little clothing the blonde woman had till she was wearing nothing but the smelly diaper wrapped tightly around her waist.

She wasn’t about to let her big baby have all the fun to herself though, and so once she had Peach undressed, the young woman started taking off all her clothes until she was left in nothing. Unlike the former princess, she knew how to use the potty like a big girl, and she made sure to flaunt that fact by using her nakedness as an example.

“I see the way you’re looking at me. Aw, does the wittle baby miss being able to go to the potty like a big girl?” The young woman asked as she slid a hand down the side of her body, moving it all the way down to her hips and subsequently her crotch where she wanted the big baby to gaze at.

The blonde woman gulped. It had been so long since she hadn’t worn diapers, and while the thought came every now and again, Peach never entertained it for more than a few seconds because she realized that she was better off in her crinkly underwear. Because of that, her attention quickly shifted back to her mommy’s eyes, and it was then that the young woman realized how naughty her big baby really was.

“Oh, I get it. You love your diapers huh?” Peach’s mommy asked as she wiggled herself in a little closer.

“N-no…” Peach stuttered, not wanting to give her mommy the right answer just because of the swirling vortex of emotions she was feeling at the moment.

“That’s not very convincing sweetie. I think you like your poopy pampers a lot more than you let on.” The young woman continued, leaning against Peach and pressing her bosom against the diapered woman’s as her hand reached back and gave the bulging padding a nice firm squish.

Wincing from the sudden groping, Peach felt like she was unable to lie to the young woman any longer. The words were on the tip of her tongue, she felt that she had, no, she must tell her mommy.

“I-I…”

“Yes baby, what is it?” The young woman interrupted. She had a feeling what the blonde woman was going to say, but it was clear that she needed a push if she was going to get anything more than just a few syllables out.

“I-I l-love to…” Peach continued, still stuttering like mad.

“What was that? Mommy can’t understand you when you stutter like that.” Her mommy asked as she reached back with another hand, giving the back of Peach’s diaper one big squish in hopes that it would be enough to encourage the baby boxer to finally say what she had been dying to for quite some time now.

“I love to poop my diapers like a big baby!” Peach finally shouted, her tummy grumbling in support before letting loose another rancid wave of mush into her already packed pampers, causing the diaper to expand to its limits before forcing the slimy sludge inside to start spreading into the front of the soggy padding.

“There it is. I was wondering when you were going to admit that.” “Of course, it wasn’t like I didn’t already know. It’s pretty clear after every match that you just like to poop yourself on purpose, especially in front of a crowd cheering your name.”

Peach blushed. She didn’t have anything to say because her mommy hit the nail on the head perfectly.

“It’s alright sweetie. If you want to fudge your huggies like a wittle baby, then I’ll make sure to be there when you need a change. Assuming you want one that is.” The young woman cooed, knowing full well that her big baby, while certainly in need of someone to change her out of her poopy diapers, might not want a change, at least for the first few hours or more.

As she was saying this, the young woman moved a hand to the front of Peach’s diaper and started to rub it. Having been leading this little interaction of theirs from the start, it didn’t take long before the diapered woman let out an orgasmic scream of epic proportions as she let loose a violent climax into the front of her heavily soiled diaper.

Even after she came, the young woman continued to rub the front of her baby’s diaper until she came for a second time. It was cute how easy it was to get her charge to orgasm, and the best part was that now she wasn’t going to have a rowdy baby to wrangle to bed in the middle of the night. From the look of Peach now, it was only a matter of seconds before she drifted off into dreamland with how exhausted she looked.

Smiling, the young woman just wrapped her arms around the stinky baby and snuggled up as close as she could and just waited for Peach to knock out for the night. Surprisingly, the diapered woman lasted longer than she was expecting, but within just a few short minutes, the baby boxer was out like a light like her opponents in the ring. The only difference was that this was a little more willing with a lot less face punching.

Once she was out, the young woman closed her eyes and followed suit. Despite not getting to enjoy herself the same way Peach did, she had to admit that it was a very thrilling night nonetheless. She got to make her baby girl squirm, squirt, and admit that she liked being a big poopy baby. Of course, that was more for Peach’s sake than hers. The young woman knew better than anyone that the former princess was nothing more than a big baby, it was Peach that needed to tell herself that. All she needed was a little push, just like her stinkies into her pampers.


End file.
